fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
K. Rool (Combat)
K. Rool 'is a playable character in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat, ''and must be unlocked. K. Rool is the proud, powerful, yet quite insane leader of the Kremlings, a group of crocodilian crooks who frequently antagonize Donkey Kong and the other Kongs. K. Rool is well-known for two things; his large bulging eye, and his wide variety of personas, such as his standard attire, "King", a pirate's outfit, "Kaptain", the attire of a mad scientist, "Baron K. Roolenstein", a boxing moniker, "Krusha K. Rool", as well as other unnamed personas like a pilot and a pharaoh. Unlike many other Nintendo villains, K. Rool is known to spice up his plans, making him a rather unpredictable and dangerous villain for DK and crew. K. Rool's appearance is based on a hybrid between his classic design from ''Donkey Kong Country ''and his modern design that appears from ''DK: King of Swing ''onwards. How to Unlock *Play 240 Battles *Beat Classic Mode with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong on 7.5 or higher *Defeat him on the secret path in Adventure Mode in the "Donkey Kong Island" stage. Attributes The best way to describe K. Rool is dangerous. Armed with a blunderbuss from his Kaptain K. Rool persona in ''Donkey Kong Country 2, ''K. Rool is a heavyweight master of projectiles, making him very difficult to get rid of once he has approached. He also is a master of preventing approach. With the wide variety of traps he can place by use of his blunderbuss and mad scientist gear, such as spiked cannonballs, electric fences, and shockwaves, K. Rool can make the stage a literal minefield for any character, no matter how nimble they may be. Speaking of nimble, K. Rool is surprisingly so. Despite his heavy weight and girthy figure, K. Rool, much like his other appearances in the ''Donkey Kong ''franchise, is rather athletic, being very quick and able to jump quite high. This makes K. Rool able to have a good distance for firing off his traps so he won't get caught in them. K. Rool is not without his faults. One of his most powerful moves is his Krown Throw, which involves him taking his crown off his head and throwing it at opponents. As the Krown is out for a while, K. Rool's head, formerly protected by his spiked crown, is now unprotected and now he takes doubled damage whenever hit in the head without the crown. K. Rool's belly, although fleshy in artwork, is its Rare-styled golden armor ingame, and it makes up for this weakness in K. Rool's defenses by giving K. Rool an area where he takes half the amount of damage that he normally would. And as K. Rool's belly is rather large, this makes him difficult to penetrate when he is on the defensive. K. Rool also has rather mediocre recovery and not the most useful aerial attacks, although he can jump high enough to evade opponents. His fast fall speed makes him rather simple to juggle, giving him very little time to react. However, K. Rool can still raise hell for opponents, much like he does Donkey Kong. Moveset *Standard attack - K. Rool performs a standard boxing combo, from his appearance in ''Donkey Kong 64. *Forward tilt - K. Rool bashes opponents with his blunderbuss. *Up tilt - K. Rool throws some small explosives above him, which creates a blast after K. Rool throws them up. *Down tilt - K. Rool jumps up slightly before belly flopping into the ground, damaging opponents beneath him. *Dash attack - K. Rool aims his blunderbuss behind him and fires it, giving him more momentum to ram through opponents. *Forward smash - K. Rool charges up his blunderbuss before causing a spiked cannonball to shoot out, which flies a short distance before dropping onto the ground and remaining there for 15 seconds. *Up smash - K. Rool winds up before snapping with his jaws above him. *Down smash - K. Rool charges up before hopping into the air and landing on the ground, creating a shockwave that expands out for about half the length of battlefield and can paralyze opponents upon contact. *Neutral aerial - K. Rool summons explosives that explode around him, creating a small blast that slightly damages K. Rool but can send opponents flying. *Forward aerial - K. Rool swings his fist, covered by a boxing glove, forwards, hitting any opponents in front of him. *Back aerial - K. Rool swings his crown behind him. *Up aerial - K. Rool snaps with his jaws above his head. *Down aerial - K. Rool performs a belly flop from his appearance in Donkey Kong Land. *Grab - K. Rool grabs opponents with one hand and holds them by the neck in front of him. *Pummel - K. Rool punches the opponent with his boxing glove, using the hand he isn't using to hold the opponent. *Forward throw - K. Rool brings out a remote and presses a button, zapping opponents with a jolt of electricity. *Back throw - K. Rool stuffs his opponent into his blunderbuss and fires them away in a stream of fire. *Up throw - K. Rool winds up before delivering a devestating uppercut to the opponent he is holding. *Down throw - K. Rool snaps his fingers, summoning a cannonball that falls on opponents, doing a lot of damage. *Floor attack (front/back) - K. Rool snaps his jaws and whips his tail around. *Edge attack - K. Rool flops belly first onto the ledge, trapping any opponents he hits on the way down into the ground. *'''Standard Special - ''Kannon Kremical - K. Rool fires a gas from his Blunderbuss that flies forwards before having varied effects on opponents. The purple gas slows opponents down for a few seconds, the yellow gas makes gravity stronger on opponents for a few seconds, and the extremely red gas reverses the opponents' controls for twice the amount of time as the other gases. *'Side Special - Krown Throw - ''K. Rool throws his crown at opponents in a boomerang-like fashion. Although the crown is a powerful projectile, K. Rool is extremely vulnerable without it, making it a move only to use when K. Rool is feeling especially safe. *'Up Special - ''Kopter Pack - K. Rool uses his helicopter pack from ''Donkey Kong Country 3 ''to slowly fly higher into the air. This move does not travel very high, but its propellers can combo opponents and send them flying vertically. *'Down Special - Elektrik Shock - ''K. Rool plants a metal pod, which sits on the stage. As long as the button is held, K. Rool can glide with his helicopter pack over to where he wants to put down another one, creating a powerful electric field between them. This move is K. Rool's most dangerous one, as the range between the pods is unlimited, but K. Rool can not attack while carrying one. *'Final Smash - ''Kredits - K. Rool falls over, playing dead, before the screen becomes darker and the credits begin quickly scrolling. Opponents must scramble all around the screen to avoid being hit by the Kremling names and being dragged off the top of the screen. Once the entire Kredits have subsided after 10 seconds, K. Rool will get back up again. If anyone is near him when he does, he will get a cheap shot off on them, being a powerful whack with his blunderbuss. Victory Theme A rock remix of a segment of "Gangplank Galleon" from the first ''Donkey Kong Country. Alternate Costumes *His classic King attire *Kaptain K. Rool (pirate) *Baron K. Roolenstein (mad scientist) *King Krusha K. Rool (boxer) *Kamikaze K. Rool (pilot) *Tutankhamen K. Rool (pharaoh) *ViKing K. Rool (viking, based on Lord Fredrik) *Kahuna K. Rool (witch doctor, based on Tiki Tong) *Klassic K. Rool (black and white costume based on Donkey Kong Land). *Kommander-in-Chief K. Rool (military attire based on Klump) Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters